everything I'm wanting
by just that girl 2012
Summary: It's been 2 years since Sonny first came to Hollywood.She's becoming a very famous girl but now something could ruin that and its growing more and more.Amd now her biggest fear is the press finding out.
1. Chapter 1

Two years in Hollywood usually changed a person. Not Sonny. The only thing different about her was her style and her dark hair and make up. The days of so random were long gone and now a days she sung. Her albums were best sellers,you think that would get to her head but it didn't. But if it ever did she had a best friend who would snap it right out of her. She had went though a lot of drama the past to years but no drama could prepare her for this.

She looked down and took a deep breath in before glaceing at the stick right in front of her. The word 'pregnant' appeared on the screen. She couldn't believe it.'_it must be faulty_,' she thought to her self. She then opened up another small box and repeated the deed she had just done 3 minutes ago.

She waited yet again and looked at it after the hour glass had disappeared. The word 'Pregnant' still appeared. She sighed and grabbed a 3rd one out of her bag from wal-mart. She set it aside and went into the kitchen.

She need something to drink. She opened the refrigerator she found her all time favorite drink. Naked. It was all natural fruit blended. She opened up a new bottle and chugged.

About 10 minuets later she was ready to go. Once again she stepped into the bathroom and opened the box. She did the same as she had before. She got the same result. She shook her head. 3 test. She took 3 test. They all couldn't be wrong. She felt a tear fall down her cheek. She didn't know what to do she was 18,living with her mom and step family. It was true that she paid for the house they lived in but her mom took care of her and had always been like a best friend to her. She was still a teenager. The worst part was that little girls looked up to her, really girls of any age.

She knew she had to be strong and she had to do what was right. Keep the baby. She decided to have sex with her boyfriend...So she had to take responsibility. Abortion would never ever be an option for her.

She didn't know how she was going to tell him or anyone for that matter. She sighed. "I'll get though this,"She said to herself, "I'm a strong person. I really am."

She just stood there for how knows how long. She placed the test side by side and took a picture. She saved it. Thats all.

She herd the front door open and she panicked,she quickly threw everything back into the bag. She then ran out of the bathroom and headed to her room.

He room wasn't to far away. It was a basement bedroom but it was finished and everything. Each wall was a different color, blue,pink,orange and green. One of her walls where filled with Polaroids of her and the people who meant the most to her. She even had a bathroom connected to her room and her closet. Her closet was a room basically but the walls were all white and her friends wrote and drew on it.

She never really spent much time at home at all so she'd usually be happy to be in her room. But not now she was so over whelmed by all of this and stressed. She couldn't imagine her self being a mother but she'd have to get use to the idea. She felt her self about to cry but she stopped her self. A baby was a blessing not a cruse.

She threw the bad under her bed and she layed back on too her bed and looked up. She herd her mothers voice calling her and she headed upstairs.

"Yeah Mom,"she asked with a smile and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Jim and I are going away for the weekend and the kids are going to there mothers. Is that okay,"her mother asked with her famous smile.

"Yeah that's fine I have to work on the new album anyway and Alex is flying in so i'm booked,"she said with a smile.

He and her mother went on with this idle chit chat for awhile and then she headed back down stairs to her room. She now would have some time to herself. He looked at the clock it was 10 and she was beat. She picked up a hoodie off the floor and smelt it.

It was his hoodie and it smelled just like him. She smiled. She loved him but she didn't know how he'd react to being a father. She put that thought aside and just went back to smiling. She took her clothes of and put it on. She went into the bath room to get a hair tie and put her hair up. She got back to her bed and turned the tv on. She couldn't sleep without it. She turned the ac on as well.

It was hot but nothing would stop her from wearing his hoodie. It was the only clothing she had of his, for now at least She laid her head on her pillow as the room got cooler she pulled a blanket over her, something else she couldn't sleep without. She picked her friend off of her end tabled and went to her pictures. She looked at the picture she had taken not even an hour ago. She took a deep breath and hit the send button and then quickly shut her phone off not wanting to see the reply. Before she knew it she was asleep,fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got my 2 reviews 3 actually so here you go :)**

Sonny wake up in the morning and made her way to the bathroom it didn't register to her that yesterday was real, not a dream. That was until she realized that her period was due today. It didn't come. She got up and looked into the mirror it was defiantly true. T hat was the second period she had messed. That's when it really set in.

She sighed and went back to her room. She sat on her bed and just thought. First things first she needed to tell her mom,her best friend. She thought about how awkward it would be having her mom know she wasn't a virgin. She sighed this was no fault but her own. She didn't like condoms so she told him not to use one. She looked up a if the ceiling would have the answer. Needless to say it didn't.

She looked over to her left. Her phone lyed there due to the picture she had sent last night she wasn't ready to turn it on and get the reaction she was dreading.

She sat there for a few hours. She finally got up and headed up the stairs her whole family was in the dinning room enjoying breakfast.

"Hey sweetie,"he mother said with a smile.

"Why so happy,"she asked as she sat down.

"Well Sonny. We just the news that your record company wants you to do a 1 year tour!And host the Vma's."

Sonny rolled her eyes they got happy about everything as if they wernt use to laughed. "I don't know about the tour."

"Why not,"her step-father rob asked.

"I have things coming up."

"Like what?"

"I'm pretty booked for the next 7 months."

"What are you pregnant,"he asked with a laugh.

Sonny opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by her step sister Hannah. "Sonny with a boy thats funny. That would ruin her career her boyfriend would leave her and since she had no career.

The whole family laughed besides Sonny. "um I gotta go,"she said feeling her eyes starting to water, "recording,"she lied.

Everyone smiled and she headed out to her car. How could they not tell that that was complete bull shit?The sad thing was they all thought that it was true that that would all really happen. Could it?She was scared now all because of her bitchie step sister. Hannah was the only person who could make her feel bad about herself.

She tried to get it off of her mind as she started the car and backed out of the drive way. She then just drove not really sure where she was going. There was no where she could be without be swarmed by people. She decided to just drive around. After about an hour of all of this she knew where she wanted to go.

She wanted to go to her boyfriends. She wanted to see him so bad. So that's just what she did she drove right on out to his condo. She wasn't sure if he'd even be home. She was to scared to turn her phone on so she just left it at home. She saw his car parked there and sighed in relief. She got out of the car and knocked onto the door .He opened almost right away.

"Hey babe what are you doing here,"He asked as he let her inside.

"Oh I just wanted to see you silly."

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. It felt like so long since he had seen him, when in reality it hadn't even been 3 days since they last hung out. He was always so busy with his teen drama show that had been airing for some time.

Yes Chad Dylan cooper was her boyfriend and he was perfect. He had grown up so much in the past year and he stopped being so into himself. The only thing wrong was that the press didn't even know about the relationship. That meant being very careful when they went out dur to her currant situation unless...

"Chad what would you say if I wanted a baby?"

"That were to young but maybe in a few years..."

"Oh."

"Do you want a baby. With me,"he asked looking at her trying not to smile.

He held back the smile because he thought about it just at that moment. How great that would be how cute she would be with a pregnant belly. He looked at her.

"Well?"

She looked at him and then to her tummy "Chad i'm-," she started but then his phone started to ring.

"Just a sec baby,"he said and went off into the other room to talk.

While she waited for him she sat down on the sofa She was tired and she didn't under stad why she had just woken up 3 hours ago. She yawned and waited for what felt like for ever.

15 minutes later he came back in and sat in front of her belly. He looked at her. "So what were you saying?"

"Chad I'm having a baby,"Were having a baby.

"Are you serious,"he asked he was half in shock.

"I took 3 test they all came back positive,"she explained, "Your the only person I've told because I thought that was the right thing to do. I've decided I want to keep it but if you want your name out of it I understand,"she rambled on and he just sat there shocked. "If you want to leave me I understand I really do. After all i'm the one who didn't want to use the condom."

"Sonny,"he started," I love you more than anything. You know that and what ever you want to do i'm here. Just you don't dump me,"he said kissing her forehead, "Why didn't you tell me you thought you were."

"I didn't want you to leave,"she said looking at him and yawning.

"I never will I promise,"he said taking her hand in his,  
"come on lets go take a nap in my room your sleepy."

He then stood up and picked her up causing her to laugh."come one baby,"he said and headed to his room. Why his room? The bed was big enough for 3.


End file.
